October 31st
by SVU101
Summary: SOMEBODY, HELP ME! Kelsi screamed as the figure cam at her with a knife...Guys, I'm scared... Taylor whispered. pairgins inside...COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

October 31st

Trailer

**A group of friends planned for a sleepover at their friend's house while their parents are out of town…**

_Shows a group of eight friends walking down the decorated halls of East High._

"Ok, so it's all set? The sleepover is at your house." Zeke said to Sharpay and Ryan.

"Yup." They said together.

"Cool."

Shows the group pilling up at the house with their stuff… 

**On October 31st, Halloween, is there sleepover night…**

Shows them downstairs in the theater watching scary movies and all of a sudden the power goes out… 

"What's going on?" Chad asked the gang.

"Maybe a black out." Taylor said…

_Shows the group heading up the stairs with a flashlight. _

"Ok, we should all just sit here." Troy said as they walked into the living room.

IT shows the group of friends sitting there while the rain pounded against the windows. All of a sudden there's a creek. Gabriella's head turns around.

"Did anyone hear that?" she asked in a scared voice.

"Hear what?" Kelsi asked her.

"I thought I heard a creek…like footsteps." She said holding onto Troy's arm.

"Oh, Gabi, it's probably just your imagination." Taylor said.

"Yeah, I mean we watched a lot of scary movies." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, you probably right."

**Where everything is gone wrong…**

Shows Gabriella going to the bathroom and moments later coming out of it. She hears a sudden movement and screams…

**Where a person is in the house…**

"Did you hear that?" Troy said shooting his head up.

Everyone shook their heads and lighting had come on.

"Gabriella!" Jason said looking at Gabriella's empty seat.

Where people will get hurt… 

"SOMEBODY, HELP ME!" Kelsi screamed as the figure came near her with a knife at hand…

At this moment on it will change there lives… 

"Guys I'm scared…" Taylor whispered to the group…

"October 31st…" COMING SOON

A/N ok this isn't the best trailer ever! I mean give me a break this is my first trailer. Now I hope you like it. I want you all to tell me if I should write it or no. Now I know Halloween is next month, but I love scary stories! Especially on Halloween! Omgosh do not get me started lol. There are pairings in this story and I hope you all like it think of it as a early Halloween!.


	2. Chapter 2

October 31st…

Chapter 1

Gabriella walked down the hallways of East High to her locker. The halls were decorated with Halloween stuff. On every corner there was a skeleton. Also they some how gotten cob webs on the ceilings, so it was a very haunted school as you can say. Gabriella had finally gotten to her locker. She twisted her locker lock and pulled it, but it wouldn't open.

"Hi Gabriella!" Sharpay squealed as she came over to her.

"Hi Sharpay." Gabriella said trying to open her lock.

"Well since next week is Halloween and my parents aren't going to be home Ryan and I were going to plan a sleepover. Do you want to come?" Sharpay asked.

"Um, what will we be doing?" Gabriella asked as she pulled on her lock again, "Agh!"

"Well, watching scary movies, eating and eating." Sharpay said as she looked at Gabriella struggling to open her lock. "So will you come?"

"Yeah, sure." Gabriella said. She pulled the lock once more and it didn't open.

"I give up!" she said looking at the lock angrily.

"Let me try." Sharpay said turning the thing around. Sharpay pulled on it and opened it.

"But you don't know my code." Gabriella said looking at Sharpay. Sharpay just shrugged and walked away. Gabriella went to her locker and took her lock off.

"I need a new lock." She mumbled to herself. She started getting out her books when a tap on her shoulder came. She turned around and screamed. Their Troy stood wearing a bloody mask. Troy was laughing while Gabriella was holding her chest and breathing heavily.

"Troy that wasn't funny!" Gabriella said to him turning back to her locker.

"Well, it as for me. So are you going to the sleepover?" He asked leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Yes, I am, but if you keep scaring me I might reconsider being your girlfriend." She said looking at him.

"Yeah, right. You know you love me!" Troy said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, I know."

"So what's up?" Troy asked her still holding her.

"Um, I think Sharpay's stalking me." Gabriella said.

"Why?"

"She knows my lock code…I never told her it and she opened it up for me."

"Ok, Gabriella, listen she isn't stalking you. I thought I had a smart girlfriend. Your hanging out with us guys too much." Troy said letting go of her.

"Yeah, and I need to stop." Gabriella said and closed her locker. They started to walk down the hall to class.

The next day the gang walked down the decorated halls of East High.

"Ok, so it's all set, the sleepover is at your house?" Zeke asked Sharpay and Ryan.

"Yup" they said together.

"Cool." Chad said looking at the group.

"All we have to do is wait…" Taylor said.

"No! We need to know what movies were bringing." Jason said.

"Scary movies 1, 2, 3, and 4!" Kelsi said to the group.

"Defiantly!" Chad said to the group.

"The Halloween series?" Jason asked the group.

"Love that movie!" Troy said.

"How about sleeping Hallow?" Taylor asked.

"No that's a girl movie." Chad said.

"Yeah, I agree." Troy said.

"Troy…!" Gabriella whined pulling on his arm giving him her puppy face.

"Troy, no do not go in!" Zeke said to Troy.

"Yes, Troy you know you want too." Kelsi said.

"I'll give you kisses." Gabriella said to him.

"Ok, we can watch it." Troy said. All the girls jumped up and down.

"I want my kisses now." Troy said.

"Ok close your eyes." Gabriella said. Troy did as he was told. She took his hand put some kisses in it.

"Hey, these are chocolate not kisses!" Troy exclaimed.

"Yes they are. There chocolate kisses." Sharpay said.

"Yea, plus I never told you what kisses I would give you." Gabriella said.

"Ok, any how's we need to watch Halloween Town movies!" Ryan said looking at the group.

"Oh, yes we are! (I LOVE DISNEY HALLOWEENTOWNS ONES! LOL) I love those movies! I loved the fourth one! (I know it didn't come out yet and I can't wait!)." Gabriella said.

"Same here!" The whole group said.

So the day went on, on what movies they would watch etc.

The week had gone on with classes and scaring Gabriella. Finally October 31st was here and it wasn't a very good Halloween. It was raining and not many kids were out tricker treating. Soon the group started showing up at Sharpay and Ryan's house.

"Ok, everyone is here!" Chad said.

"Ok let's go downstairs." Sharpay said getting up and the whole group following them. They went downstairs into the theater, (my uncle is really rich and has a theater in his basement it is so cool!). And took their seats. They went onto the scary movies first to have their laughs. Then it went onto the Halloween town ones and Sleeping hallow. Then the scary movies came on. Gabriella had gotten out of her seat and crawled up to a ball on Troy's lap, hiding her face in his shirt once in a while.

All of a sudden before the man was to get killed the power went out.

"AHH!" Gabriella squealed holding into Troy tightly.

"What's going on?" Chad had asked everyone.

"Probably a black out." Taylor said.

"Or it could be the man with a pumpkin as a head." Jason said in a creepy voice.

Chad walked in the dark over to Troy's seat.

"BOO!" Chad yelled at Gabriella.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Gabriella's piercing scream could have been heard form China. She held onto Troy for DEAR LIFE!

"Chad, leave her alone. "Troy said holding Gabriella. Once she was done being scared she got up and jumped on Chad.

"Ok let's head up stairs, it's a bit too scary down here." Sharpay said getting the Flashlight and everyone started to head upstairs.

"Ok now this is the best!" Zeke said as they were walking up the stairs.

"How is this fun?" Gabriella asked still holding onto Troy.

"I don't know, I mean it's like were in a movie, but were not." Jason said.

"Ok, maybe we should just sit in here." Troy said as they entered the living room.

They all sit down and listen to the rain pound against the window.

"You do know that were alone on Halloween while it's raining out and may I remind you no power!" Kelsi said to the group.

"'Oh, great Kels, I wasn't even thinking about that!" Sharpay said to her.

"I was." Gabriella said.

"Why are you so afraid of Halloween?" Ryan asked her.

"I don't know…I like Halloween…" Gabriella said.

They went silent and the rain pounded against the windows. There was a creak and Gabriella turned her head.

"Did anyone hear that?" Gabriella asked in a scared voice.

"Hear what?" Kelsi asked.

"I thought I heard a creak…like footsteps or something…" She said holding into Troy's arm. "Oh Gabi, it's just your imagination." Taylor said.

"Yeah, I mean we did watch a lot of scary movies." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, your probably right." She said laying her head onto Troy's Shoulder.

Gabriella had woken up to find everyone asleep. She got up and went to the bathroom on the second floor. When she was coming out of the bathroom she had her hands on the wall trying to figure out where she was going. She heard a movement and turned around and screamed……

A/N ok thank you all who reviewed. Um I got to scare one person yay! Lol ok so basically half of the trailer is in here. I hope you liked it um so yeah bye


	3. Chapter 3

October 31st…

Chapter2

Chapter 2

"Did you hear that?" Troy asked the group as he woke up.

Everyone shook their heads and a flash of lightening came on.

"Gabriella!" Jason said looking at Gabriella's empty seat.

"Where is she?" Troy asked standing up.

"Bathroom?" Zeke asked.

"Where's the bathroom?" Troy asked.

"First floor." Sharpay said.

"Ok, give me the flash light." Troy said. Ryan got the Flashlight and handed it to him. Troy had pushed the on button, but it wouldn't go on.

"Do you have candles?" he asked.

"Um…Yeah, but it's in the kitchen, ya'll have to come with me." Sharpay said. They all started towards the kitchen. Sharpay had gotten seven candles and lit them. She gave a candle to everyone.

"Ok, now stay close guys." Troy said as they headed up the stairs.

"It's to your right." Sharpay said when they got to the top of the stairs.

They went right and walked until they came to a door that said BATHROOM. They knocked on the door and no answer. Taylor went down the hall a little holding her candle high. She bent down and there was a bloodstain. She looked at the wall. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

"Ek…g-g-guys…" Taylor said. The guys walked towards her and looked at the wall. On the wall there was a message written with the blood that was on the carpet. It read;

Tonight will be a change in your lives forever. Watch out…Oh by the way Troy your girlfriend is a very good kisser…

(ok I know its not a scary message, but I can do some more)

"He kissed her…." Jason said.

"Yeah, we all read that." Troy said.

"I wanna go home." Kelsi said.

"We all do…" Ryan said.

"Ok, but where could he be hiding her? And how did he get in the house?" Taylor asked the group standing up.

"Oh, my window was left open while we were watching the movies." Sharpay said remembering her window.

"Ok, but where is he hiding her?" Zeke asked.

"Well, the attic is never used. I mean we usually have al our baby stuff and other things up there. No one has ever been up there." Ryan said.

"Yeah, but there's a key to open it." Sharpay said.

"Where is it?" Jason had asked as Kelsi held onto him.

"Our fathers den." Ryan said.

"Ok, lets go." Troy said.

Ryan led the way. When they opened the doors to the den there was a big thunder. There was a creak in the house and they all turned around. There was no one in sight. They went into the den and closed the doors. "Wait, wait where's Chad?" Sharpay asked looking around.

For once they all noticed Chad wasn't with them.

"Oh god." Taylor said. Her eyes were swelling up with tears. She had a hand over her mouth.

"It's ok, tay." Kelsi said hugging her.

"Ryan where does he keep the key?" Troy asked.

"Over here." Ryan said walking around the room to the bookshelf. He pulled out the key and showed it to them.

"Ok, so where else could he be hiding her?" Troy asked himself.

"Do you think he has Chad too?" Zeke asked.

"I just hope he's lost not with him." Taylor said crying.

"Wait, but if he is with him that means he's with Gabriella. He can keep Gabriella safe." Jason said.

"Yeah…The theater?" Ryan asked.

"No, he couldn't be I mean its wide open." Kelsi said still holding the crying Taylor.

"The outside shed?" Sharpay said…

WITH Chad

"Agh, let me go!" Chad fought against the guy who took him. The man threw him into a room and locked the door.

"Man." Chad said to himself. He got up and looked around.

Chad's POV

It was the attic. It was pretty dusty. I walked around the large attic. Then in the way back I saw an arm on the ground.

"Shit." I cussed under my breath walking and climbing over boxes. When I got to the arm I saw Gabriella, but the way I saw her…I didn't really want to see her. I looked around for a blanket or something. I saw a box labeled blankets and quilts. I opened the box and got two quilts out. I put one over her to cover her body and then one under her.

I sat on the floor next to Gabriella. I checked her head and there was a big gash, but it looked like it had stopped bleeding. I looked at my watch. It was 12AM. I looked at Gabriella…What had the man done to her?

A/N ok thank you all ho reviewed. I guess you all can tell I' getting into this story because I updated again lol. I am so getting into this story. I mean I LOVE Halloween. Its so fun for me

NEXT TIME:

Whys did Chad have to cover Gabriella's body? The next vic?


	4. Chapter 4

October 31st

Chapter 4

Ok now you all had a lot of guesses and they were very good and now here are the answers.

Chapter 4

"Ok, let's go." Troy said looking at the group.

"Um, Troy I'm sorry, but I am not going outside. I mean in the rain and with that an might being out there." Kelsi said.

"Yeah I agree." Taylor and Sharpay said.

"Ok, then well…I'll go check then." Troy said.

"But you can't go out there alone!" Kelsi said.

"Ok, then Jason comes with me. Ryan and Zeke I want you to take the girls and take them somewhere safe." Troy said as he left the room with Jason. They watched as their candlelights faded away in the dark.

"Ok, what's the safest place here?" Zeke asked.

"Um…I don't know…" Ryan said looking at Sharpay to see if she knew any. Sharpay nodded her head no.

"How about we just walk around the house, I mean it'll keep our minds off things." Taylor said looking at them.

"Ok." Ryan and Zeke said. So they started to walk around the house not aware of the man following them…

WITH Chad and Gabriella.

Chad's POV

What that man did to her was sick…I mean who would crave a pumpkin face on a girl's stomach and then write happy Halloween? (Ok I know it isn't very good, but its his signature) I looked at Gabriella. She looked pale sleeping. I got up from my spot and checked her pulse, it was there, but it was weak.

I just hope he didn't rape her. I mean I found her in her bra and underwear, but there's no blood between her legs so that's a good sign. Unless she and Troy already did it…ok now I gotta stop making jokes in my head…it's time to be serious! It's time to show them you can be serious. I heard the door opened. I got up and climbed over the boxes. I looked at the door, but no one was there.

"Hello?" I called out into the room. I started to walk towards the door, but someone from behind grabbed me. I jerked as his arm was around my neck, holding me down.

"Move and the girl dies, little boy." The man said.

"What do you want?" I asked as I stopped fighting back.

"Shut up." He said as he sat me down in a chair near by. I tied my hands to the armrest and my legs to the legs of the chair. I saw him pull out a knife. I felt a pang of fear rise in me. He looked at me and smiled as he brought the knife towards my skin. He cut through my skin making the same pumpkin face on my arm as he did on Gabriella. After he was done I sucked through my teeth trying not to yell out in pain. He put the knife in his pocket and went to the back where Gabriella was.

"Don't go near her!" I yelled at the man. He looked back at me smirking. He turned back and continued to walk towards the back.

"Wakey, wakey Gabi." I heard the man say. Then I heard a slap.

"Wake up!" I yelled in a harsh voice.

I heard sniffling.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled to the man.

"CHAD!" I heard Gabriella yell to me.

"You wanna see him? Huh. I guess I'll show you him then." The man said/ I heard him pick Gabriella and drag her towards here. I saw Him dragging Gabriella by her hair. She was just standing there with her bra and underwear. I was pretty uncomfortable looking at my sister like in this way and I know she was uncomfortable too. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. Her eyes looked pleading.

"Just let her go!" I said to the man.

"No, no, no you see Chad, I have other plans." The man said smiling evilly, but of course he had a mask covering his top lip and the rest of his face above the lips. I looked at his pance and I saw something kind of growing somewhere. He wanted to rape Gabriella in front of me.

He pushed Gabriella down to the floor. She was crying. The guy took out a needle and brought it towards her skin. He injected it and Gabriella sonly became still. Her eyes were open and tears were still coming down.

"What did you do?" I asked the man looking at Gabriella.

"It makes her paralyzed for a couple of hours. She can still breathe." The man said looking down at her.

"Please, don't do this to her." I begged the man.

"Give me one good reason?" He asked me.

"Um, I don't have one, but please don't do it." I begged him again.

"Well you know what, your just going to have to deal with it." The man said to me. He stated to undress…

With Troy and Jason

Troy and Jason had left their candles on the kitchen counter and went outside. There was a flash of lightening and thunder every five minutes are so. The rain was coming down hard. They walked around the pool and into another yard, but what they didn't know, there was another man following them. There a shed was. They walked over to it and opened the shed, but when they opened it, they didn't expect to find what they did…

With the girls and boys

They were still walking around the house.

"Wait, my room is own that hall. We could go there. I have a lock on my door." Ryan said to the group. So they started to walk towards the room. When they got in the room they looked around.

"Oh my god." Ryan said.

"What?" Zeke asked looking at her. He followed where her eyes were looking and saw a head cut off from somebody's body hanging from the wall. Blood still dripping from the head.

Once all the girls looked up they screamed.

Outside the closed door a man smiled to himself and hid himself to the room across from Ryan's room.

A.N hello guys! Well yes this is a short chapter, but I think it was worth it. Wasn't it? There are now things being revealed, but more secrets are appearing. Isn't it sooooo nice of me?

NEXT TIME: What was in the shed that Troy and Jason found? What's going to happen to Gabriella and what will Chad do? So how many guys are there really?

Ok so im strating this game now where yo guys can guess whats happens in the next chapter and if your right…idk ill make a surprise for you guys


	5. Chapter 5

October 31st

Chapter 4

Ok, so a lot of people didn't notice this, but only one person had gotten it. I'm sorry I forgot your penname, but you had gotten the thing right. There are three people attacking the house. Now on with the story!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN SOME SEXUALY CONTACT, BUT NOT THAT WHOLE MUCH.

Chapter 4 Chad's POV

He had undressed himself and Gabriella. She couldn't look at me and I couldn't look at her.

"Look at him and you little boy look at her or she's gone." The man said. I turned my head and looked at her. She was looking at me. I saw tears in her eyes. They were burning and I knew they wanted to come out, but she wasn't going to let them.

I just kept my eyes on hers and no where else. I heard the guy panting as he was thrusting in her. (I know it's a bit…disgusting and I am not enjoying this so ya, um this wont be going on long so ya ok here we go.) After I think about 20 mins he was done. He got up off Gabriella and got dressed. He looked at me and smiled. He walked over to me and put his hands on the arm rests on my chair.

"Did, you have fun?" The man asked as he touched my arm where he had craved the pumpkin face into my skin and where the blood had dried up.

"You leave this chair before I close the door, they die." The man said as he untied me from the chair. He walked towards the door. Once the door closed I got up form my seat and went to the back and got some blankets. I went to her and covered her up.

"Gabriella, are you ok?" I asked her.

"mmmkmmm." She mumbled.

"Gabriella, it's ok. You're going to be all right. No one is going to go near you again…just rest." I said to her. I sat beside her as she fell asleep.

With the guys and girls…

All the girls were holding onto Ryan and Zeke as they screamed.

"Girls, girls stop it!" Ryan yelled at them.

"There's a d-dead head on your ceiling." Taylor said pointing to the head.

"Yeah, but we can go some where else!" Zeke said to them.

"Where's Sharpay's room?" Zeke asked again.

"It's down stairs." Sharpay said to them.

"Ok, then we'll start by heading downstairs." Kelsi said heading out the door first and wandering into the hall.

"Kelsi, wait!" Zeke said as they ran out into the hallway, but saw no one in sight.

"She knows where my room is. Maybe she's there." Sharpay said to them.

"Let's just hope." Ryan said as they walked down the hall.

With Kelsi…

Kelsi's POV

I felt someone grab me as I walked out into the hall. He put a hand over my mouth and pulled me away into a room. I screamed, but they were only muffled with this person's hand over my mouth. I tried kick him, but I couldn't I bit on his hand and he pulled away. I ran out of the room and down the hall. I tried to remember which way was Sharpay's bedroom, but I couldn't remember. I just took every hallway I saw. I looked behind me and he wasn't following me. I stopped to catch my breath as I leaned against the wall. There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see a masked man.

No one's POV

"SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" Kelsi screamed as she back away from the figure that had a knife coming at her.

With the guys and girls…

All of a sudden Sharpay turned around to the dark hallway.

"Did anyone hear that?" She asked the group.

"No, come on shar, we have to go." Zeke said as he took her hand and led down the hallway with Taylor and Ryan.

"Are you ok?" Ryan asked Taylor.

"I just wish it wasn't Halloween…" Taylor said to him as she held her candle…

A/N thank you all for the reviews! Um and yes I know very short, but I keep on promising updates and lately I haven't because of school so yea. I am trying my best to do all my updates and you all notice I do have a lot of uncompleted stories. So you all have to have patience with me. Thank you!

Now some of you are wondering why didn't she put Troy and Jason in truth is I'm still trying to figure out whats in the shed. If you all have any ideas it would be greatly appreciated…wow ok that sounded like my vocabulary has improved…now im scared. Lol.

NEXT TIME:

Troy and Jason….

Sneak Peak:

"NO leave her alone!" I said running towards the man that was about to shoot her.

A shot rang out and that's all that was heard…

Can you guys who POV this is? And if you get it right, then your very smart!lol

Also I have a surprise or a poll as you can call it.

Should I leave off at a cliff hanger and then finish it on Halloween?

A. Yes

B. No

Have fun choosing people! And remember Happy Early Halloween!


	6. Chapter 6

October 31st

Chapter 5

Ok well you all don't want to wait till Halloween, but I will be doing small updtes and the finaly chapter on Halloween! Now hank you all for your reviews. I enjoy them very much! Lol also a little secret for you guys I get scared writing this lol.

Chapter 5

With Chad and Gabriella…

Chad's POV

Gabriella had woken up, but she wasn't talking. She had curled up in a ball next to me with her blanket wrapped around her. I had an arm draped around her comforting her.

The rain had gotten harder from the sounds of it. I looked at the door wondering if there was any escape.

"Gabriella wait here." I said getting up and walking over to the door. I looked at the handle and around me. There was a lamp. I grabbed it and smashed the door handle. It broke off and the door opened. (ok just pretend it did!)

I looked at it and smiled I went to search the boxes for cloths for Gabriella. Finally I found a box that had Sharpay's stuff . I had gotten jeans and a sweatshirt for Gabriella to wear. I helped her get dressed, but without looking at her. We waked out the door and closed it. I was helping Gabriella stand as we walked down the stairs and into the hall way…

With Kelsi

Kelsi's POV

I started to panic as I backed up into a wall and the man coming near me. I looked around for something to hit the man with, but there was nothing. The man grabbed me by my hair and started to drag me down the hallway.

"Ow, let me go you pervert!" I yelled at him, but it was of no use. He kept dragging. Soon we were going upstairs. Where was this man leading me?

With Jason and Troy…

Troy's POV

When Jason and I opened the shed doors there was blood and a lot of it. There was a women laying there in the middle of the blood. I went over to check on her but she was dead. (ok I know not the vest scary thing, but it's going to be hard on Sharpay and Ryan…) I looked at Jason and he was staring at the lady.

"What?" I asked him.

"That's Sharpay and Ryan's mom…" Jason said to me.

"Jason, their parents are in Hawaii." I said to him.

"No, Troy I'm positive! I saw the pictures and everything. That is their mother." Jason said to me. I looked at him through the rain.

"If this is their other, then their dad must be in the house somewhere…" I said to him.

"Let's just hope the killer hasn't killed him yet." Jason said. We turned and started to walk back to the house. There was a flash of lightening and we looked towards the sky and then back in front of us. There was a man standing there looking at us.

"He wasn't there before." Jason said loud enough for me to hear, but no one else.

"Run!" I said to him and we took off in different directions. I heard a scream and I looked behind me. I saw Jason being tackled to the ground by the man.

"JASON!" I yelled and ran towards the man. I tackled the man. All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I look down and see the man had stabbed me. I let go of his neck and stumbled back and fell to the ground. (ya aint going into the fight scene and all). I waited till he left and took the knife out of me. I groaned in pain, but crawled over to Jason. He had gotten stabbed twice. I stood up ignoring the pain in my stomach. I walked to the back door of the house dragging Jason along with me. I opened the door and set Jason on the ground and closed the door and then locked it.

I stepped over Jason and got some paper towel I pressed it to Jason wounds and ran into the hallway and up the stairs holding my stomach as I did.

With the others

"She's not here." Kelsi said as they walked into Sharpay's room.

"No, but your dad is…" Taylor said looking beside Sharpay's bed.

"Huh?" Sharpay said walking over to her bed and looking over it.

"Dad!" Sharpay yelled running over to her father with Ryan right behind her. Ryan checked his pulse and looked at Sharpay.

"Is he ok?" Sharpay asked with her eyes filling with tears.

"Shar…" Ryan trailed off. Sharpay started to cry and fell into Ryan's arms. After a few minutes of crying Sharpay pulled away and got up.

"I want that man dead!" Sharpay yelled walking out of the room. They all ran after her and followed her lead.

With (ok hears the answer to the sneak peak!) Chad and Gabriella…

Chad's POV

"Ok, Gabriella were going to stop here and rest for a while." I said letting her rest on the wall. I leaned against the wall across form her. I head movement and turned to see the man that raped Gabriella pointing a gun at me. I ran to get Gabriella who as a few feet away form me, but the man pulled the trigger and the bullet piercing my leg…

Troy's POV

I was running down hallways when I heard a gun shot. I ran to the hallway.

"NO leave her alone!" I said running towards the man that was about to shoot Gabriella.

A shot rang out and that's all that was heard…

A/N ok well whoever guessed Troy saving Gabriella then you were right! Thank you all who reviewed! And now I must go. I have a fever and I am very very tired. And a bad cough. Also a little experience is going to be in the next chapie

Next time

Death or no…


	7. Chapter 7

October 31

Chapter 6

A/N ok ppl there was a mistake saying Kelsi was with the group, but she wasn't I'm sorry I wans't paying attention when I was writing it. Again I'm sorry.

Chapter 6 Troy's POV

I looked at the scene before me and took in a sign of relief. I ran over to where Chad was. He had tackled the man before he shot Gabriella.

"Are you ok?" I asked him as he held his leg.

"Yeah, just a little scratch." He said.

"You ok?" I asked Gabriella. I noticed her face stained with tears and bruises. I also noticed she changed her cloths…

"Chad, what did the guy do to her?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you later, let's just find the others." He said as he walked over to Gabriella.

"Oh, guys some guy attacked Jason and I while we were outside, do you think he's apart of this or…?" I asked tailing off.

"I don't know." Chad said as Gabriella helped him walk. Something was going on between them and I wanted to know. They seemed…closer.

I started to walk behind them. Our eyes had gotten use to the darkness in the hallways. We were going down the stairs when the lights flickered on and then off.

"Guys, I just saw a body!" Gabriella said trembling. I went over and wrapped an arm around Chad's waist helping her support him.

"Where?" Chad asked.

"The ceiling…" she said looking at us. I could see tears forming in her eyes in the dark.

"Wait, Troy go in my back pocket I have a lighter." Chad said to me.

"May I ask you why you have a lighter?" I asked him as I got the lighter.

"I was going to play a trick on you guys tonight, but now were in a mess." He said. All three of us walked over to the wall and I lit the lighter (yeah ok lol). There on the wall was written;

Happy Halloween my peeps.(Hehe I'm trying to make his part like a gangster wrote it so yeah)

It's time for you loose something or some one….

You all took life as an advantage….

Last year people like you had gotten killed…

**We've** never been caught before and we never will….

You are our tenth encounter's and all had died, but you guys seem like….

Well different people…

There is nothing you guys can do to stop us…

So have a nice Halloween…

Also to whoever finds us…

**(Supose to be in Blood color and in a creepy hand writing) **

Turn around… 

We turned around and there in a cage was a dead bird. Also pictures on the walls. Gabriella walked over to the pictures and turned back to look at us.

"Dead people…they kill people for fun!" Gabriella yelled.

"Gabi, don't look up." I said to her.

"Why not?" she asked. I looked at Chad who was looking up. She looked up and there was a dead body, but he was hanging from his feet.(ok so his feet were tied to the lamp wall thingy) the skin on his face looked like it was coming off.

"Oh god…let's just go on." Gabriella said taking Chad's arm and we walked off again.

With Kelsi…

I sat there on the floor of the room the man had locked me in. it looked like an office…or as you can say a den. I got up and walked over to the window. The rain was still pounding against it. Outside was a balcony. I looked at the window. It was locked and I thought the key must be in this room. I walked over to the desk and sat down. I thought of where I would put a key. I smiled and went under the desk. I found the key and went over to the window.

I opened it quietly as I could. I shut as soon as I got out side. After two minutes I was completely soaked. I looked at the vine next to the window and then down. I was on the third story. I sighed and took in a deep breath. I sung one leg over to the railing and jumped into the vines. I started to climb up it with all my strength.

Finally I got to the fourth floor. I went to the window and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

I groaned…and started to cry. My tears started to mix in with the rain. I started to bang on the window hoping somebody would hear me and not the killer…

With the others

Sharpay's POV

I stormed out into the hallway along with my friends behind me. I felt with rage…all I wanted was revenge. I wanted that killer DEAD!

"Shar, what are you doing?" Zeke asked me.

"I' m going to find the killer and kill him! He killed my father!" I yelled, but then I stopped hearing something.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked her.

"Nothing." I said continuing to walk.

We walked downstairs to the theater. I looked around and saw that the move we were watching had just ended and our stuff on the floor and chairs.

"What do we do?" I asked sitting down on a chair crying.

No one's POV

"Well, we could go to the main floor and wait by the front door…" Zeke said.

"Yeah, but what if he's there?" Ryan asked.

There was silence in the room as everyone stopped talking. There was sniffling to be heard.

"Guys, I'm scared…" Taylor said to the group as she cried.

"Argh! COME OUT YOU BIG…SCARY MAN! WE KNOW YOUR OUT THERE! WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE! WE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU SO JUST LEAVE!" Sharpay screamed standing up. While she was screaming no one noticed a crying Taylor walking off and upstairs by the front door…

"Oh, god Chad please be ok…please be ok, please." Taylor said crying and sitting down on the steps.

"Oh, don't worry about it cutie, he's a ok." A man said. She turned around and saw a man standing at the top of the stairs.

"Well, you know what?" taylor asked him.

Tay's POV

"What?" the man asked me.

"I don't really care, what you do to me because I know we're never getting out of here alive." I said to him. The truth was I knew it. I mean a Halloween night and it was only what 4 in the morning.

"Well, in that case, then I guess I should be going on my way with you then." He said coming down the steps. I stood there looking at him. When he reached me he took me to a room. He threw me into the room and slammed the door. I looked at the door as I sat on the floor. I got up and walked over to the window. I noticed it was opened slightly and I opened. It as I stepped out I saw a man on the ground running towards the shed. I tried to watch, but I couldn't see anything through the rain. I looked up and heard something or someone yelling and shouting.

"Hello!" I yelled I a questioning voice. Soon someone appeared over the railing and I saw it was Kelsi.

"Ta, Climb up the vine!" she yelled to me. I looked at the vine. What did I have to lose? I climbed up and she helped me over the railing.

"Oh god thank god your ok!" I said hugging her.

"Tay, we need to get in somehow." Kelsi yelled over the rain. I looked at the window and kicked at it. The glass broke and I reached in an unlocked it.

"I didn't I think of that?" Kelsi asked her self as we went inside…

A/N ok I'm being nice by not ending it with a cliff hanger. Now you alls ay thank you! Also thank you all who are reading and reiewing! Um I am still sick sad I know…slso um yeah lol

I need ideas so if you all can help I would love it!

Next Time:

How is Jason doing? Is troy going to find out about her being raped when he asks her front up? Also when will the gang notice Taylor is gone? And what happens when Sharpay has a knife in her hand?….

See you all later!


	8. Chapter 8

October 31st

Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Troy's POV

We stopped in a hallway and sat down against the walls.

"Where do you think we are?" Gabriella asked us.

"Maybe forth floor…I don't know." Chad said holding his (I forgot… was it his arm or stomach…?).

"What time is it?" She asked us again.

"It's five AM." I said (yeah making up the time here lol. Ok I made a BIG BIG mistake! They started to watch the scary movies on October 30th! So right now its October 31st not nov 1st! ok yeah so there we are.)

"It's October 31st…" Gabriella said.

"Yeah it is." Chad said. I looked at Gabriella and noticed something on her shirt.

"Gabriella you're bleeding." I said getting up and going over to her.

"Oh, I didn't notice it." She said looking down.

"Let me look at it." I said. It wasn't really a question. I went to lift up her sweater. What I saw wasn't really good. There was a pumpkin face carved into her stomach.

"Guys what happened?" I asked them. I looked at Gabriella who was crying and looking at Chad.

"Troy, just leave it ok." Chad said getting up and using the wall for support.

I looked at Gabriella who had her eyes closed.

"I just want to know." I said to him.

"Troy, let's go we better keep moving." Chad said to me.

Gabriella and I got up and went to help Chad walk.

Jason's POV

I looked around and groaned. Every time I moved my body ached with pain. I heard footsteps and I tried to look around, but I couldn't. Then a guy came into my sight and h was holding a gun at me. I looked at him and opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

Before I could move he shot in the head and everything went black for me…

With the others…Sharpay's POV

"Wh-where's Taylor?" I asked the two guys.

"Crap!" Ryan cussed running up the stairs and with Zeke and me right behind him. When we got up to the main floor we heard a shot and it sounded close.

"The kitchen?" I said slowly making our way to the kitchen. We looked into the kitchen and saw a man walking away form the kitchen in the opposite direction. We hid behind the wall until we made sure he was gone. I walked into the kitchen and over to where he was standing.

"Guys!" I whispered to them. They came over to where I was bending down. I was checking a pulse for Jason, but there was none.

"He's dead…" I said getting up and walking over to the glass doors that led outside. It was still raining and heavy thunder and lightening was going on. I looked into the distance and saw a man running from the shed to here. My eyes went wide.

"Guys, there's a man running towards the house! HIDE!" I said to them we went into the dinning room, but before I did I grabbed a knife that was in the knife holder and brought it with us. We hid in the dinning room and heard the man walk into the house.

"Well, it looks like he was taken care of." We heard the man say.

I looked at Ryan and Zeke, but I didn't see Zeke. I looked at Ryan and whispered to him.

"Where's Zeke?"

"He was behind us when we were leaving the theater I think." Ryan whispered back to me.

I closed my eyes hoping he was alright…

We walked through the dinner room and through another door, which lead into the main room of the house. I looked through the window and saw that the pool was over flowing with water.

WITH Kelsi and Taylor

Taylor's POV

WE went inside the house and closed the windows behind us. We walked into the room, which looked like the master bedroom. We looked at the door and it was opening we looked at each other and ran into the closet which happened to be and room filled with cloths…

WE sat in a corner huddled together. Then we heard a door close. We both let out a sign of relief and waited five more minutes.

"Ok, let's go." I said getting up and we walked out of the room and out into a dark hallway.

"How about we go to the first floor." Kelsi said.

"No, there's a man down there trust me…" I said.

"I hate this…" Kelsi said.

"We all do." I said.

We walked around the floor, but never went onto any other floor, but then we heard a gunshot and looked at each other.

"Do you think he shot someone?" Kelsi asked me.

"No…I mean he probably tried, but missed." I said to her.

With Zeke….Zeke's POV

I walked away form the two stupid twins and onto the third floor. I heard movement behind me.

"You know you guys weren't suppose to kill their parents…" I said to the man turning around.

"Well, we were getting bored." The man said stepping out of the shadows…

A/N oks o thank you all who reviewed! Um..well yea so there's a cliff hangerhaha I hope you all liked it. Yes Jason is dead…

Next time:

IS Zeke really on there side? Did he plan all of this? And what's going to happen when Sharay goes crazy and attacks one of the men?

Also I wanted to say how happy…I mean so sad that I made people scream…lol and for people who are asking me how do I make this scary I don't really know. I just write and plus with seeing all the scary movies I have a lot of ideas…

Also one question

Did you all like my plot twist

The guessing Game of the week

Blank's POV

"It's all my fault! I mean I should've en there, but I wasn't! what can I do now? Huh! I have no reason for living!" I said and took the knife and pointed it towards my stomach…

Ok so yea there's a sneak peak and who ever gets the right answer is like REALLY REALLY SMART! Enjoy people

Hehe….

Till next time

BOO!


	9. Chapter 9

October 31st

Chapter8

You guys love to guess!! Lol well I have to say there were a lot of guesses so yeah on with the story.

Chapter 8 Gabriella's POV

"DO you guys hear that?" I asked them.

"Hear what?" Troy asked me.

"It sounds like a shower running…" I said trailing off and opening a door. It was a room we walked in there and sat Chad on the bed. I walked into the bathroom. There was fog from around the bathroom I coughed as I went into the room. I pulled back the shower curtains and turned the knobs. I looked into the puddle of the tub and saw blood mixed in with the water. I looked up. There was a cat's head handing onto the (that thing….) Shower Head. I looked away and walked back into the room.

"What was it?" Chad asked.

"He was in here. I mean there was a dead cat's head tied onto the shower head. Let's just go." I said walking out of the room not bothering to help Chad. Troy came out of the room with Chad. I walked ahead of them trying to think of something happy…

Sharpay's POV

I looked at the knife I was holding

"It's my entire fault! I mean I should've en there, but I wasn't! What can I do now? Huh! I have no reason for living!" I said and took the knife and pointed it towards my stomach…

"Sharpay, put down the knife…" Ryan said to me.

"Ryan, our parents are dead! There is some freak in this house trying to kill us! How can we possibly get out of here alive?" I asked him as he took the knife away from me.

"How?" I asked him over and over again. He hugged me as I cried. After a while I pulled away.

"Where do you think we go now?" I asked him.

"How about…third floor…" Ryan said as he walked towards the stairs with me following.

Kelsi's POV

"Yeah, you're probably right." I said to her. I looked at the wall.

"Let's go down a floor we might find one of the girls or guys." Taylor said as we walked down the stairs.

We were walking down the steps when we heard voices. We stopped walking.

"You know you guys weren't suppose to kill their parents…" I said to the man turning around.

"Well, we were getting bored." The man said stepping out of the shadows…

We heard the men say.

"Zeke?" I mouthed over to Taylor. She nodded her head.

"Let's just get this job done. We have until dawn and when that happens we have to leave the house." Zeke said

"We were just about to go get the job done." The man said.

"This is what I know. The twins are together and the rest I don't know. Jason is dead. That's one last person we have to deal with. Give me a ski mask and let's get this show on the road." Zeke said.

Taylor grabbed my hand and led me upstairs there we bumped into somebody who was coming down. We pushed them upstairs and into a hallway.

"Oh my god you guys are alive!" I said hugging the twins.

"Yeah."

"Guys, you have to listen to us Zeke is behind this!" Taylor said.

"No he's not." Sharpay said shaking her head.

"Shar, please believe us we heard them." Taylor said.

"Is Jason really dead?" I asked them tears burning my eyes.

"Kelsi, were sorry." Ryan said.

"He's dead oh god." I cried collapsing to the ground.

We heard heavy footsteps running up the stairs and the door opening. We saw two men with Ski masks on. I got up and we ran.

We ran down some hallways and then down the stairs.

They were right behind us and they wouldn't stop till they got us.

We finally got to the kitchen and ran for the outside doors. I looked at Jason. His body laid there with a single bullet to the head. I started to cry, but Ryan's voice pulled me out of my gaze. We ran outside and into a glass house. We ran in there and sat in a corner, hoping they wouldn't follow us in there.

A/N ok it's really short and I'm tooooo lazy to right more. Now this is coming to an end lol ummm……… yeah I'm so sorry but my oher stories are having to wait I mean withm y homeowkr and tewsts and ahhhhhhh headache!! Also I am now once AGAIN SICK!!!!! AGH!!! Anyhow I will so ttly get this done be4 halloween. Then there's a Christmas one ok so there….yeah lalala

Thank you all who reviewed!!

And I need ideas lol…..


	10. Chapter 10

October 31st

Chapter 9

Chapter9 Gabi's POV

Ok right now I wish we were in school doing work…a lot of work. I was walking down the hall with the guy's right behind me. I know troy wants to know why I've been avoiding him, but I can't. I ran into something and fell on the ground. I thought it was the ground, but when I looked up there was a man standing there.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. I started backing up quickly and got up. I turned around and saw two men standing over Troy and Chad they were knocked out.

How did I not hear them being knocked out? I looked back and fourth between the two men. What do I do? I was going to risk something…stay here with Troy and Chad or run…

"What do you want?" I asked them.

They didn't answer. I just fell to the ground. What did it even matter? One of them grabbed my arm and started to hit my head against the wall. Soon darkness came over me.

Troy's POV

I was helping Chad walk while Gabriella was walking ahead of us. Why is she so distant? Chad won't even tell me. Before I knew it something was hitting against my head. I didn't even hear footsteps behind us. Darkness had come over me, but before I passed out I looked and saw Gabriella on the floor.

Ryan's POV

It's been about ten minutes since we were hiding in here.

"I don't think there coming." I said to them as we sat on the ground.

"Why would he do this?" Sharpay asked as her head rested against her hand.

"We don't know…" Taylor said.

"Why did he have to kill people? I mean it's not like we ever did anything to him." Kelsi said.

"Maybe we did, but never noticed." I said.

"Do you think someone is going to save us?" Kelsi asked.

"Well maybe the neighbors heard something…" Taylor said drifting off.

"No, they can't really hear anything." I said to them.

"Do you think mom is alive Ryan?" Sharpay asked me.

I looked her. She was looking at the ground crying.

"No." I said to her. It was a simple answer. I didn't really think she was alive, I thought she was dead just like dad…

"Maybe we should move. We can't stay out here forever." Kelsi said as the rain pounded against the glass windows.

"Where do we go? The house is filled with dead things and those creeps and…and Zeke." Sharpay said crying.

"I don't get it! Agh why are we here! Why is this happening to us?" I said throwing a pot at the window. The window didn't break which confused me, but I didn't care. I was tired and wanting to sleep.

"What time is it?" Kelsi asked.

"5:30" Taylor said.

It was silent. Very silent except for the rain and thunder. I looked around there was a shovel here and I thought about how we were going to survive out here in the middle of the morning.

"Wait, who has a cell phone?" I asked.

"I do." Taylor said raising her hand.

"Give me it." I said as she took out her phone. I opened and smiled.

With Troy, Chad and Gabriella

Gabi's POV

I woke up with the worst head ache ever. I sat up and looked around…I was home…in my room. I got out of bed and ran downstairs. I saw my mom sitting at the table.

"Oh my god it was a dream!" I yelled jumping up and down.

"What was?" My mom asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to get ready for school. bye." I said running up the stairs.

Troy's POV

I looked at Gabriella she was still unconscious. Chad and I were long awake. We were in a room. We were actually locked in the attic. There was blood on the ground and sheets with blood on them. Every time I looked at Chad he had hatred in his eyes. He kept staring at one spot on the ground. The spot with blood.

There was a man guarding the door since the door knob was knocked off by somebody.

"Do you think she's ok?" I asked Chad.

"Don't worry about it, man. She's a strong little lady." Chad said still staring at the spot.

"Ok, why do you keep staring at that spot?" I asked him.

"They put me up here…When I did get up here Gabriella was up here too. One of the men had craved that pumpkin face into her stomach and she was umm…she was naked. I got some sheets and wrapped them around her. The man came up here again and brought us here. In that chair I was tied too. He craved the same face onto my arm." Chad said showing me his arm.

"He rapped Gabriella in front of me. He forced her to look at me while he was rapping her. She passed out and then she woke up and then we broke out of here. You know the rest." Chad said to me.

"Wait, he rapped her?" I asked in rage. I mean once I fined that scum who rapped her I'll kill him!

"Yes, just don't tell her I told you please." Chad said.

"Fine." Was all I said. I looked at the blood stain. This is where he rapped her. This is where…this is where I want to kill him!

A/N ok so hopefully this chapter is better. Now I loved Halloween town 4. But I miss the old marine not the new one…Lucas ttly cute in it!! Um..i liked it and all but the grandmother aggie wasn't in it that much and Sophie was WAYYY GONE. Anyhow so yeah this si the chapter. Thank you all for reviewing!

Now next chapter is the LAST chapter! I want to hear your ideas on what you guys want to see in it. So basically what do YOU guys want to see in the ending of October 31st? Summit your ideas to me in the review or PM and all.

Also this one person asked me how many guys are in the house…well you guys will find out some are dead and some aren't. The ending and all etc.

Now if you all read my other stories they will be updated once I finish this and Secrets in hide and then I go onto them, BUT I am also doing a Christmas story so they will be on hold once again. My Christmas story will be out on thanksgiving or before that I don't really know.

Also lol I am doing a lot of Also's now huh?

Anyway! I am proud to say that in the next chapter I will be naming not one, BUT TWO people that had helped me with my ideas saying if they were right for the chapter etc.

Have a SPOOKY NIGHT!!

Svu101

Xoxoxo

Oh yeah!

NEXT TIME:

Who are the killers, why did Zeke do this to them? and a bunch of more of your questions are answered lol


	11. Chapter 11

October 31st

Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Gabi's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around. The rain was still heard as it pounded against the window and roof. I groaned and looked over beside me. Troy and Chad were staring at the floor. I followed there eyes at what they were staring at.

The blood stains…my blood. I started to back up against Troy. I rested my head on his chest and pulled my knees to my chest. He hand put his arm around me and I felt safe.

I looked at the door. A man was standing there guarding the door. I felt cold, but I ignored it.

Sharpay's POV

"Ryan what are you doing?" I asked my brother. He had my cell phone and was smiling as he dialed some numbers.

"I'm calling the cops. Hopefully they have power." He said to us.

"Hello, my name is Ryan Evans there's some psycho path in my house and he has killed one of my friends…no this isn't a prank. Please you have to believe me!... my house number is (put a number in there)…thank you and just break down the door and quickly hurry." Ryan said hanging up the phone.

"There going to be here as soon as they can. In the mean while he said to walk around the house and all, but stay together." He said. We all stood up and started to walk out into the pouring rain. A loud thunder rang out in the sky and echoed as we ran inside the house.

"He's dead." Kelsi said looking at Jason.

"Kelsi, come on." Ryan said walking over to her and giving her a hug. He took her hand as we started to walk into the house.

"Wait, where's Taylor?" Sharpay said looking around.

"Somewhere where you don't want to be…" A man said trailing off. We all started running up into the hallways and everywhere. He wasn't following us so we stopped to catch our breath.

"The attic." Kelsi said and started running up the stairs.

"What?" I asked her as we were running up the stairs to the attic.

"We never really tried to find them in the attic. They could be there." She said running still.

With Taylor

As the thunder rang out and man covered my mouth form behind me and I tried to scream, but couldn't.

He dragged me to the front of the house and went in the front door. He brought me up the stairs and threw me into a room. I fell on the floor and he threw me in. he came in the room and closed it behind him. He started to kick me and I kept crying out in pain. He didn't say anything so far all he did was kick me. Soon he started to punch me. After about 20minutes of kicking the crap of out of me he dragged my body to the bed and tied me to the bed post. He lifted up my shit and craved a pumpkin face and happy Halloween on my stomach. I cried out in pain as he did. He smiled when he finished and then kissed my cheek.

"Please, leave me alone!" I cried out.

For talking I had gotten slapped in my face. My cheek stung and I was crying hard. I looked at his eyes. They were deep blue, but not like troy's.

"Now little princess it's your turn." He said as he sat on me and started to pull down my pj bottoms and un-do his jeans. (ok you all know what's going to happen. He's going to rape her and all that. Now let's get over this.)

With Kelsi and the others.

Ryan's POV

We got up to the attic. We saw a man guarding the door and then we saw Troy, Chad and Gabriella sitting against a wall.

Gabriella's POV

My eyes were wandering the place. I wanted to know who had raped me…could it be the man at the door? I looked over at him and then I saw Ryan who was hiding along with Sharpay and Kelsi. I tugged on Chad and Troy's shirts.

They were mouthing things to each other, but I couldn't understand it.

"Gabi, just play dead." Troy said whispering into my ear. I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

"Sir, I think she's dead!" Chad said screaming standing up. I heard the man walking over and he had bent down because I could feel his heat. I feel his hands touch my face and then I hear a groan and his hands are off my face. I opened my eyes and sat up he was on the ground unconscious. I stood up and ran over to Sharpay and Kelsi.

I started to cry, but then pain in my stomach had come. I fell down to the ground holding my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked me.

I shook my head as the pain stayed.

"Nothing." Troy said for me. The pain had passed and I stood up leaning against Troy.

"Where are Taylor and Jason?" Chad asked the group.

"Jason's dead." Sharpay said.

"Taylor?" Chad asked.

"She never came back into the house with us." Kelsi said below a whisper.

"You mean she's out there with some freak? She could be dead!" Chad yelled limping off. ( I remembered it was his leg! Lol)

"Chad wait we'll come with you." I said running up to him.

"Do they seem closer?" Ryan asked Troy.

"I'll tell you later." He said.

Chad's POV

Something could be happening to Taylor right now at this moment and I don't want it to wend up Gabriella.

"Chad what are you thinking?" Gabriella asked me. I looked at her as I limped. I refused her help as I checked all the rooms.

"I'm thinking about…I'm thinking of Taylor. I just don't want anything to happen to her like you." I said.

"I know. Trust me I don't want anyone else to go through what I did." She said to me. I smiled and gave her a hug. I checked the next room, but no one in sight.

Ryan's POV

"I called the cops and there on there way. They should be here soon." I said to them.

"Oh thank god." Troy said rubbing his face.

Taylor's POV

I screamed as he slapped me. I had begged him to stop and that's why I earned the slap. He was till (ok you all know!) in me. I couldn't bare it anymore. I started to scream at the top of my lungs.

Chad's POV

I heard someone screaming and I knew it was Taylor I starting running towards the scream ignoring the pain in my leg. I got to a closed bedroom door and opened it. There a man was on top of Taylor. She was tied to the bed and he was on top of her. I knew he was raping her. I ran over to him and pushed him off of her. I started to hit him repeatly. He was now unconscious and bloody, but I kept hitting him.

"Chad." Troy's voice came. I turned around and saw Troy.

"Come on it's not worth it." He said helping me up. I saw Gabriella walking over towards the body and then I saw Sharpay helping Taylor put back on her cloths. I went over to Taylor.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Thank you Chad." She said crying and throwing her arms around me neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her head.

"It's ok. No one is going to hurt you. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise you that. I really do." I said into her hair.

(ok now im crying!)

"Troy…" we all heard Gabriella call is name. She was standing over the body.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"It's him." She said sniffling.

"What do you mean?" he asked her. We were all staring at her.

"He...he's the one who rapped me." She said putting her face in his chest and starting to cry.

I watched them. All he could was put his arms around her. I kissed Taylor's head one more time and went over to the man. I kicked him one last time and then went to Taylor.

"Let's go." I said to the group.

"Not so fast." We all turned to the door way and Zeke was standing there with a gun in his belt and knife in his hand.

"Zeke?" Sharpay said walking up to him. She slapped him twice.

"How can you do this to us?!" She said as she slapped him.

There was a thunder and then a lightening that lit the whole room. Zeke grabbed Sharpay's hand and twisted it.

"Ahh." She screamed as she fell to the ground holding her arm. Zeke and five other guys walked into the room.

"So every one of you is reunited…well except Jason that is. So Kelsi how are you doing without him so far?" he asked laughing.

"Leave her alone." Ryan said stepping in front of her.

"Oh, what now the big bad Ryan is going to fight? You can't even get a girl!" Zeke said.

Ryan said nothing, but stood his ground.

"So I see you guys managed to kill two of my men. Well this one…now this one loved the ladies. Now let me guess who he rapped…Gabriella and Taylor. Am I right?" he asked the group as he walked over to the body.

"Well I hope you guys loved your last night alive. Which one should be the second to die?" Zeke said looking around the room I had put Taylor behind me and Troy did the same to Gabriella.

I saw his eyes land on Sharpay who still holding her arm.

"Aww the little princess." Zeke said walking over to Sharpay. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up. She didn't cry. The room was dark and the five men were quiet.

Zeke threw his knife to the ground.

"We hand some good times together Sharpay. Never forget me." He whispered into her ear as he took out his gun.

(Pretend the room is like really really dark!)

"NO!" I shouted, but we all heard a gunshot.

Then we heard some struggling and then five more gunshots. We heard someone crying.

"Sharpay?" I heard Gabriella say in a shaky voice.

"I never killed anyone before." She said in a shaky voice. There was a flash of lightening and in that time we saw all the men including Zeke on the ground shot and dead.

"Let's go downstairs." I said to them. We left the room and went downstairs.

Just as we got downstairs the main door had opened and in came a swarm of police.

"Who called?" A man asked.

Ryan raised his hand.

"I did. The house doesn't have any power." He said.

"Ok, is anyone hurt?"

"There's one of our friends that are dead in the kitchen an the group of killers upstairs." I said.

"Ok, were going to need all of you get checked out. We'll check this place in the morning when there's power." An officer said. We all walked out of the Evans house and the rain pounded against our skins. We loaded into a van and drove off to the hospital.

Taylor and Gabriella had rape kits down and were given AIDS pills to prevent them form getting it. They got there wounds patched up and so did everyone else.

The Evans were staying At Gabriella's house. It was now a week later and they were still searching the place since the power didn't come back till three days ago.

We were at Jason and the Evan's Parents funeral when the sergeant came up to us.

"We cleaned up the house and had gotten it fixed. If you want to sell it you can. Your parent's lawyer has their wills. We have all the men in the (the place where they have dead people.).We found seven people that a gang symbol on there arm." The Sergeant said to us. We nodded and went to our seats. After it was done the gang and I stood around his grave as the other people left. It was raining, but not like that night.

Kelsi was crying and Ryan was holding her. I held Taylor and Troy held Sharpay and Gabriella.

There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go  
I never said thank you for that  
'thought I might get one more chance

What would you think of me now?  
So lucky, so strong, so proud  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in

So what would you think of me now?  
So lucky, so strong, so proud  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance

We all threw flowers in on top of his coffin and said our good-byes. He had put up a great deal for us. He had did so much and now the one Kelsi had loved was gone and our best friend was gone. We all turned around and started to walk away. I turned to look at Taylor she was smiling.

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in  
We

"Why are you smiling?" I asked her.

"He's still with us. We can't see him, but he's here." Taylor said. The whole group smiled even Kelsi.

And if you were with me tonight  
I'd sing to you just one more time  
A song for a heart so big  
God wouldn't let it live

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
Upon sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless---   
May angels lead you in

We walked away and turned around to looked at his now far away grave. There we all thought we had seen Jason smile and wave at us. We waved back and then went to walk home together…

Gabriella's POV

"Wait, didn't the sergeant say they found the people, but there were only seven?" I asked them.

"Yeah and?" Kelsi said.

"There were seven helpers, but what about Zeke?" I asked them…

With Zeke

"Ok, half of our men died Halloween night and now we must move on to a new town to kill another group of friends! We didn't kill this group, but we did kill one out of them. We will kill the next group even if we have to die along it!" Zeke said to the men (who are teenagers by the way) around him. They all laughed.

A/N ok so I hope you ALL loved this story I had fun writing it for you guys. Also I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed I also wasn't to thank Emily who said what was good and what wasn't I love you sooo much! Now go review! Give me feedback and have a haunted…I mean good and safe Halloween

The song is "Hear You Me" by Jimmy Eats World I loved the song lol so I put it in there

ALSO I WANT TO THANK:

ChaylorPrincess

She gave me this idea for the chapter. Thank you sooo much!! I love you!!!!!!


End file.
